Nations of Hosts
by MaximumReader
Summary: When Italy stumbles into Music Room 3, the nations aren't the only ones confused. Then, due to certain circumstances, the nations must become hosts. How will they handle this change? Could a chance encounter mess with their way of life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia or Ouran Hish School Host Club! We just...we just don't, okay? There's not really a huge chance that anyone on Fanfiction owns major books or TV shows. Just sayin'.

Warning: Slight yaoi in this, so don't like, don't read, you know the drill.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh! Britain's going to get me!" Italy screamed as he ran down the halls of what looked to be a school. He was followed by Germany and Japan, trying their best to catch up to the retreating Italian. They were being chased by Britain (obviously), France, America, and Canada who were drastically catching up to the three of them. Panting, Italy turned a sharp left and up a flight of stairs with the nine nations soon following him.<p>

"Italy-kun! Please stop running!" Japan exclaimed as Italy reached the top of the stairs and took a right. "B-but if I do, Britain and the others will capture me!" the auburn-haired nation yelled back. Just as he was running out of hallway, Italy noticed a big door with a sign above it that read: _Music Room 3_. He sprinted up to it, just as the other countries were gaining on him. "Ohonhonhon~ we've got him now!" Italy took a deep breath, grasped one handle, and turned.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, hurry up," Tamaki, class 2-A, said," We don't want to keep our princesses waiting. They'll be here any minute. Places everyone places."<p>

"Uh, boss," Hikaru, class 1-A, said.

"Haruhi won't wear her outfit," Kaoru, class 1-A, finished.

"What do you mean she won't wear her outfit!?" Tamaki shouted. "If she doesn't wear it then the entire crew thing is ruined."

"What's the big deal?" Haruhi, class 1-A, said. "I don't wear half the stuff you give me so why should it come as such a shock to you now?"

"Now Haruhi, the costume tends to attract more customers," Kyoya, class 2-A, said. "And, quite frankly, you could use the help. Have you not forgotten the 8-million yen you owe us?"

"Fine," Haruhi said. "I'll go change, but you shouldn't dangle that over my head all the time."

Just as Haruhi left the doorknob turned.

"Ready boys," Tamaki said as everyone got in to place.

Instead, a scared looking guy in a blue uniform walked in. When he noticed that there were other people in the room, he let out a shriek and started frantically waving a little white flag in the air. "Aaahh! Britain's pirates have me surrounded! Please don't capture and torture me with your bland food because it really is terrible! I'll do anything you want and tell you everything I know!"

The Host club stood in confusion as the man kept rambling about being captured. Then, an angry looking blond man closely followed by a small, calm man entered.

"Italy, you idiot! You can't just run away when-" The angry looking person cut off when he saw the other confused people in the room.

Three or four guys ran in the music room. One had shoulder-length blond hair, another had abnormally large eyebrows, and one had a cowlick and glasses. The Host club wasn't sure if there was one other that entered. "Why'd we stop?" The man with glasses asked. Slowly, the others realized of the Host club's presence.

* * *

><p>"What's going on out here?" Haruhi asked as she opened the door. The Host club has been known for getting into trouble, but this time they had outdone themselves. There was a man in a blue uniform tied up in a chair. Another man with rather large eyebrows seemed to be questioning the one tied up. One was in a headlock, being held by someone with glasses and a rather annoying laugh. A guy with long blond hair was hitting the one in the headlock and trying to ignore someone who was trying to politely get them off his ally. The twins were gliding around the room bugging everyone, and Tamaki was shouting at Kyoya to do something. Somehow, Hunny and Mori were ignoring the whole thing and eating cake. Haruhi noticed that someone was sitting alone in the corner with what looked like a stuffed bear. She walked over to him. As she got closer, she realized he was talking to a real bear. Whoever it was didn't seem to notice her at first.<p>

"Excuse me," Haruhi said.

The man turned to her in surprise like he wasn't expecting her to notice him.

"Yes?" he answered with a quiet voice.

"Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"Oh, sure. Italy's tied up, Britain is questioning him, America has Germany in a headlock while France is hitting him, and Japan is trying to make both of them let go." He said that like this was a daily occurrence.

"What? Anyway, who are you?" The man got rather annoyed by this question.

"I'M – I mean, I'm Canada."

"Canada? Again with the country names. . ." Canada, or whatever his real name was, shrugged and went back to talking with his bear, who demanded food.  
>Meanwhile, Kyoya was frantically typing on his laptop while Tamaki was looking over his shoulder. "Did you find anything about our guests yet?" Tamaki asked.<br>Kyoya fixed his glasses and answered. "I've done extensive research trying to find out who each of them are, but none of them seem to have any records. Apparently, they're nonexistent."

"Nonexistent? What does that mean? They're right here!" Tamaki motioned to the "guests", who looked like they were about to start an all-out war in the music room.

"Get off of me!" Everyone turned just in time to see "Germany" push "America" off. As this happened America stumbled back into one of the tables and knocked it over. That started a domino effect as all of the tables knocked into each other and shattered most of the tableware.

"Whoops, haha," America said.

"…and this is why we can't have nice things," Kyoya said, closing his laptop and standing up. "It looks like you've all caused a lot of trouble. Those table sets weren't cheap."

"I'll fix it," Britain said reaching for his back pocket. Shocked he searched his other pockets and his boots. "I can't seem to find my wand."

"'Well then it doesn't do us any good then, does it," France said.

"Oh shut up, Pepe Le Pew!" Britain said. "It's not like there's anything you can do!" Just like that the two were fighting.

"Wait just a second," Haruhi said. "Weren't you guys just on the same side three seconds ago?"

"What's your point?" Britain said. They were both trying to choke each other now.

"Don't you guys think you should stop fighting before you break anything else?" The twins said in unison.

"Well, now there is the problem of how much you owe us," Kyoya said. "You've broken quite a lot. Of course, you will need to pay for the damages."

"There's just one problem with that," Italy said. Germany had taken the opportunity to try to untie Italy. "You see we fight a lot but we never bring any money with us when we do."

Before Haruhi could interject, Tamaki pointed to all of the nations. "Since you don't have the money to pay us back, we have a saying here. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. You guys have to work as the Host club's dogs to pay off the debt you owe us!" Haruhi should have seen that coming.

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces except Italy, who was saying something about "Grandpa Rome". Even Canada was a little shocked. The nations all glared at America and Germany, noting that it was their fault. Tamaki ignored this as he said, "Now, you all can't be wearing those things." He pointed at their military uniforms. "Mori-senpai, get our new recruits school uniforms."  
>Mori ran out of the room, leaving Hunny to enjoy his cake.<p>

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Germany asked.

"I'm glad you asked! You will help us out with our customers, making them feel welcome and entertain them to their liking. And, you can't object. The customer is always right, you know."

"Well, you can count me out. I'm not doing it." England objected.

"Oh come on, Angleterre! It will be fun, no?" France said.

"All of you have to pay this off, since you all caused it!" Tamaki butted in. England noticed he wasn't going to win this fight, so he gave in.

"All right, then."


	2. Chapter 2

They were all in a group talking about the problem. Germany was doing lots of the talking but right now it was Japan.

"They seem to be unaware of our true identities," Japan said.

"Let's keep it that way for now," Germany said. "It looks like we will have to work together for the time being."

"I refuse to work with people as barbaric as you," France said.

"I didn't want to work with you either, frog!" Britain said.

"Um, guys-"

"From now until we pay off this debt we should address each other by our other names," Germany continued. "None of the stupid pet names and try to refrain from calling out someone's country name."

"Got it," Italy said. He seemed to be the only one who was listening at the time.

"I say we just make a mad dash for the door," America said. "If we all run fast enough they'll never catch us. Here's how it would work, Britain and France would stay behind as a distraction. Italy you-"

"That would never work, you git," Britain said.

"I think-"

"Would you all just listen," Germany said. Of course no one would, except Italy. Britain and France were at it again and Japan was trying to calm them down. America was picking on Italy who was crying out for help.

"Excuse me," Canada said. Every one stopped as if they just noticed he was there.

"What's up, Canadia?" America asked.

"Right now I think the only way we can get all this done and over with is by working together," Canada said. "After it's over you guys can go back to beating each other up but I would really like to get this over with. I have to get Kumakuru back home to feed him soon."

Meanwhile, the Host club was trying to figure out what the nations were saying.

"Can you hear them?" Tamaki asked.

"We can't hear them loud enough, boss!" The twins said as they tried to peer out above Japan's head.

"Well, try harder!"

"It looks like they're finishing. We can't do any more." Hikaru and Kaoru walked back beside Tamaki.

As the countries broke apart, Germany was the one who spoke. "Sorry for the confusion, but we have agreed to take part in your club activities, as long as they are not too crazy. I go by the name Ludwig, by the way." He turned to the others, who recited their names. ((A/N: We will be going by human names from now on!))

"Feliciano, reporting for duty, captain!"

Ludwig sighed. "Salute with your right hand. Next!"

"Konichiwa, I am Kiku. I am sorry for all of this craziness." Kiku gave a slight bow.

"HAHAHA! I'm Alfred, everyone's hero!"

"No you're not, you git. And I'm Arthur."

"Bonjour! I am Francis! My hobby is to go on strike."

"Oh, I guess it's my turn. My name's Matthew. This is Kimajiku." He looked down at the little bear he had in his hands.

"Um, Matt, his name's Kumajiro. Jees, man! You can't even remember the name of your own bear!"

"Well I guess we better introduce ourselves," Tamaki said. "To start with I am the Host club's president Tamaki Souh, but you may refer to me as king."

"Wow he's more full of himself than Alfred is," Arthur mumbled to himself.

"Our vice president is Kyoya Ohtori. He is the one standing to the left of me with the glasses. All the way to the right is one of our third-year members, Hunny-senpai. Mori-senpai is out right now, but he is hard to miss."

"Are you trying to tell us that that kid is actually a third year in high school?" Arthur said.

"Why of course," Tamaki said. "Why would I lie about something like that? Continuing on, to the left of Kyoya are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Good luck trying to tell them apart. That brings us to our newest member, Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student and commoner." At this they all turned to Haruhi who seemed to take offense at this remark.

"As you will shortly see we each of our members abilities to full advantage. Hunny is the boy-lolita, Mori, the strong silent type, Hikaru and Kaoru, the mischievous type, I am the cool type, and Haruhi is the natural." Kyoya said.

"So then where does that leave your president?" Francis asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Tamaki said. "I am the princely type. I cater to the dreams of-"

"Moving on," Kyoya said. "We will need to assign you all to a host so that you can learn. We will also need to pick out a personality for you to take on whenever you are with a customer. If you could tell us a little more about yourselves when you get the chance it would definitely help."

For some reason Italy seemed confused. "Wait, you guys serve girls right?" he asked.

"I figured that would have come across a bit more clearly, but yes," Kyoya said.

"So then…Why do you have a girl in the club?" Feliciano was pointing at Haruhi.

Tamaki immediately ran to Haruhi's defense in shock, the twins behind him. "Wha-what are you talking about? This guy is the manliest person you've ever met!" Tamaki keeps rambling on about how Haruhi's strong and manly while Feliciano stands there in confusion.

"No, this guy is!" Feliciano pointed to Ludwig, who put his hand to his face.

"Uh, oh! Someone figured out Haru-chan's secret!" Hunny blurted out just before Hikaru shushed him. "Shut up, idiot!"

"Guys, I don't really care if anyone sees me as a boy or a girl, it's not like I was keeping it a secret or anything." Haruhi said.

"Oh, really? Good!" Feliciano was relieved, but then got nervous again. "B-but it doesn't matter what you wear, you can wear whatever you like! Like this one time, I-"

Ludwig gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Feliciano, they don't need to hear your whole backstory. I'm sure she gets what you're trying to say."

Just then, Mori walked in with all of the Ouran high school uniforms. Tamaki took them out of his hands and handed one to each of the newest members. "Perfect timing, Mori-senpai. I want each of you to change into these uniforms. These are what you will be wearing whenever you are hosting, which is every day after school. Our lovely guests will be arriving shortly, so go into the rooms in the back. The twins will escort you there."

"Hey," Feliciano said. "They're kinda like the uniforms we have to wear at the world academy."

"World academy?" Hikaru said.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked. "We've never heard of it before." Feliciano immediately realized his mistake. Every nation in the room glared at Feliciano who began panicking again.

"It's nothing special I mean it's just-"

"It is a private school that we all attended at one point or another," Kiku said. "It accepts many exchange students and teaches us many different topics in the hope that we will better be able to understand the different cultures of other countries."

"Sounds boring," Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Did you guys have any free time?"

"There were many unusual clubs," Kiku continued.

"Black magic is not unusual!" Arthur said. "It is an art."

"Be that as it may," Ludwig said. "You guys did strange things in that club."

"And your newspaper club was normal," Arthur said.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a second," Hikaru said. "You guys are never going to get anywhere if you keep fighting like this."

"Don't you ever get along?" Kaoru asked. They weren't really surprised when that question was answered with silence. Just then there was a knock at the door and Tamaki came in.

"I see that you are all dressed. Our guests have just arrived, and are waiting upon your arrival. We don't want them waiting, now do we?" Tamaki lead everyone out into the music room, where each of the Hosts was surrounded by girls in yellow school dresses, swooning over each of them. The twins disappeared in the crowd.

"Wow, I love your pirate cosplay!" one girl said. "You actually look like the real thing!"

Another gasped. "You actually got Haruhi to dress up, too! He looks so cute!"

One girl noticed the nations following Tamaki out of the changing rooms. "Who are they?" she asked "And why aren't they dressed up in pirate costumes like the rest of you?"

Tamaki walked up to her and cupped his hand under her chin. "These are my new recruits on this pirate crew," He replied. "These boys will be trained in the art of pirating. And what's a lovely crew without new recruits?"

The girl's face reddened. "I-I don't know..."

"That's simple," Arthur piped up. "A pirate without his crew is nothing. New recruits keep adding to the adventure of a pirate's life. I should know, beca-" Alfred hit him on the head.

"Dude, shut up about that!"

Arthur rubbed his head. "Ow! Was that really bloody necessary?!"

Feliciano gazed at the room in awe. He was about to run over to a group of girls surrounding Hunny and Mori, but was cut short by Ludwig. "You shouldn't be running around flirting with every female in this room!" Ludwig said. "You have to stay with us."

Feliciano looked at the ground in disappointment. "Yes, sir."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Alfred asked.

"Well for now you should just find a place to sit," Kyoya said. "You should observe each of the members techniques and think about your own approach."

"That should be rather easy for me," Francis said.

"Don't expect it to be easy," Kyoya said. "Girls can be rather vicious. We might let you each have a chance to try your hand."

"Oh, what an adorable little bear!" The countries turned around to see three girls crowding around Mathew. They were all petting Kumajiro.

"What's his name?"

"I'm Mathew, and this is Kumajino," Mathew said. The nations just looked at Mathew in surprise. People had noticed him.

"Would you mind if we sat with you today?" one girl asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Mathew said as the group of girls swept him away.

"Would you look at that," Arthur said. "I guess they like shy guys."

"It would appear so," Kyoya said, writing something in his book.

Ludwig turned to the group. "I think we should all split up," He said. "We would cover more ground that way."

"I'll go with Ludwig! Feliciano said as he held on to Ludwig's arm.

"Ja, I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you, then," Ludwig said. "The rest should sit somewhere and try not to cause trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, as you all probably should know by now, we don't own Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club and all that jazz. We are just fun-loving fanfiction writers!

Oh, a little yaoi fluff here and there, so...don't like, don't read! Simple as that!

Now...on with the story!

* * *

><p>Francis went over and sat near Tamaki, who was chatting with a group of girls<em>. I don't need to observe anyone<em>, He thought_. I'm fine on my own_.

Francis looked around and saw that a couple of girls were already gathering around him, curious to see one of the new members of the Host club. He smiled at what Kyoya had said earlier. _Kyoya doesn't know anything_, He thought, _I am the country of love! The world renowned France! Entertaining a bunch of high school girls is easy compared to what I do._

"Bonjour!" He said, his blue eyes going soft, "Are you enjoying your stay here?" The girls blushed and gave a slight nod.

"Why don't you sit with me and get to know each other better?" Again, the girls nodded and sat down beside Francis.

_Like I said, easy_, He thought.

* * *

><p>Matthew couldn't believe how popular he was! Normally, people wouldn't even so much as look in his general direction, but now a whole group of giggling girls were around him! They were actually talking to him; asking to hold his polar bear and wondering where he was from. Matthew answered all these questions excitedly. All with keeping the secret, of course.<p>

"How did you end up here?" One girl asked.

"We were chasing Feliciano and his friends over here when Feliciano disappeared behind the Music room door. We followed him in, where we found the Host club. Then my brother broke some things," He pointed to Alfred. "And long story short, here we are!" He replied with a smile. Matthew had never been so happy in his life.

* * *

><p><em>So you can either be silent, childish, "cool", homosexual, or just plain weird, <em>Arthur thought. _I'm not sure I like any of those options. _He was sitting by himself on a rather large couch. He looked around the room. _How has that frog already gathered a crowd, _He wondered.

"Arthur," Francis called. "You look so lonely over there. Why don't you come join us?" Arthur wanted to yell something offensive back but couldn't. _If I can just get through this without killing the frog we can pay back our debt sooner._

"No thank you," Arthur said. "Sometimes I would rather prefer my own company than be with others."

"You're really standoffish," one of the girls said. "How could you stand being alone?"

_I've gotten some attention, _Arthur thought. _Now how are the others keeping that attention? _He looked over and saw that lots of the girls were responding to what seemed like fake emotions..._Sob stories! They also respond if you turn it in to complimenting them._

Arthur angled his head down so that he didn't make eye contact, as if he were embarrassed. He knew that got her attention. Then he said, "It's not really like that. You see I'm not used to being surrounded by so many people, especially one as beautiful as yourselves." He noticed the girl blush. _A few false compliments and some tears and you have them eating out of your hands, _he thought, _How bloody simple._

* * *

><p>"Look at all the pretty cakes, Ludwig." Feliciano said. "They almost look as good as big brother Francis makes."<p>

"Ja. Just don't eat too much," Ludwig said. "You don't want to give yourself a stomach ache."

"Yes sir. Ve~" They were sitting at a table with a few treats, though neither of them had touched any. Feliciano noticed a group of girls standing in a group giggling at them.

"Ciao ladies," he said. "You all look lovely. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course," one said.

"If it's all right with the both of you," another said.

"Well, captain," Feliciano said expectantly.

"Ja, it's fine with me," Ludwig said. The girls all sat down. They began inquiring things. Ludwig let Feliciano answer most of their questions because they seemed to like him more. He wasn't sure how to talk to them. He would have to read a book on that when he got home.

* * *

><p>Alfred was at a table and chairs near the twins, wondering how he could pull this "Host club" thing off. <em>I could tell them about all the heroic stuff I've done, <em>he wondered. _No, that won't work. America? No, not that...I've got it!_ Alfred figured out as two girls walked shyly toward him. He looked up and acknowledged their presence with a smile.

"May we sit with you? If that's all right with you..." They asked.

"Take a seat," Alfred replied. "There's plenty of room." The girls sat down in chairs across from him.

"To start off, what's your name?" One of them asked.

"Alfred F. Jones!" He replied, the smile still plastered on his face.

"What does the "F" stand for?" The other asked.

_ Bingo!_ Alfred thought. "Freedom. Gave it to me myself! After..." Alfred paused, his smile fading. This seemed to catch the girls' attentions.

"After what?" They leaned in closer, aching to know the answer. A few other girls gathered around.

He looked away, as if the sudden remembrance hurt. "...I left _him_." They all gasped; an indicator for Alfred to go on. "He was always there for me. Cared for me when I wasn't feeling good. I always looked up to him. Until he changed. Started bossing me around. Going out and not coming back for days, _weeks_ on end. When he'd come home, he wouldn't even greet me. He started to lash out at me for every little thing I did wrong. I couldn't take it anymore! And then that one night..." Alfred looked up to the ceiling.

"What happened then?"

"I remember it all. It was dark. Cold. Rain was pouring down, and I was soaked. I was mad at him, mad at how he abandoned me like that. He ran up to me, about to hit me, when he just dropped to his knees. Crying. He asked 'Why? Dammit, why?! It's not fair...' 'You know why,' I replied. 'You used to be so great.' Then I just left. He was still on the ground, sobbing. After all that time..." Alfred closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Wow...We never knew..." The girls had tears in their eyes, moved by his sob story.

"It's okay. That's all in the past." He replied.

_ If this keeps up, I'll be the most popular host in no time!_

* * *

><p>Kiku was looking around the room, trying to decide who to imitate. He could imitate Francis again, but that wouldn't end well. Arthur? No that wouldn't work either. There was no way he could try to be like Alfred. He was too loud.<p>

"Excuse me?" Kiku hadn't even noticed that someone had been standing there for a while.

"Are you one of the new members?" her friend asked.

"Hai," Kiku said. "It is very nice to meet you." He gave a slight bow as he said this. The girls sat down.

"What's your name?" the first one asked.

"I have many different names," Kiku said. "But you may call me Kiku. Tell me what do you think of the décor?"

"Oh it's very lovely," a third one said, joining the group. "The Host club always picks the nicest things."

"They are very nice," Kiku said. "The color reminds me of the cherry blossoms that bloom at my home. They are so delicate and bend in the wind, and the color is magnificent. Of course, they do not last long, but they are still beautiful. Sometimes I feel like I could sit there forever and watch the cherry blossoms."

"Oh that sounds beautiful," the second one said.

"It is," Kiku continued. "I hope that maybe someday we can all see them together one day. I think that would be lovely."

"It's so amazing to see someone talk so fondly of their home like that," someone said to the other.

"I know and those cherry blossoms sound so lovely," another said.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it," Tamaki said to Kyoya. "How come the girls we asked to go see them haven't come back yet?"<p>

"It seems we've underestimated our new members," Kyoya said. "They seem more than capable of handling themselves."

"It just doesn't make sense," Tamaki continued as if he hadn't heard Kyoya. "We've spent years perfecting our techniques and it comes so easily to them."

"Well they all seem to have so many stories of their pasts," Kyoya said. "So many, in fact, that it would take more than one life time to build up."

"So your saying they're making it up," the twins butted in.

"I'm not quite sure," Kyoya said.

As the last remaining guests left, the original Host club changed out of their pirate cosplay and went over to where the new members were sitting.

"I'm impressed," Tamaki said. "You guys have more experience than I thought. Usually everyone doesn't get it on the first day. If I may ask, what makes you guys so popular?"

"Maybe it's because we're a different nationality than you," Arthur implied. "They probably were seeking something a bit different than the usual Host club and were drawn to the new ones."

"Or, because we've got more style," Francis said. He looked over at Arthur. "Some more than others."

"Wha-?! Are you saying you're better at this than me?! Frog!"

"Yes~ I don't see how anyone can top my charm and elegance, especially the black sheep of Europe."

"I told you not to call me that!" Arthur got up from his seat in anger, Francis closely following him.

"Ohonhonhon~ Black sheep of Europe! Black sheep of Europe!" The two then pounced at each other, creating a cloud of dust.

"Someone stop them!" Kiku shouted. At first no one moved. Then, all of a sudden, the dust cleared and the two fighting were held by the collars.

"Knock it off, will you?!" Haruhi said. "You guys can't spend five minutes together without going at each other's throats! Why is it that you're always acting like this?"

No response. With a sigh, Haruhi let go of Arthur and Francis, where they sat back down, still annoyed at one another. Finally, Alfred was the one to speak.

"It's a long story," He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Marygold: You want to say the disclaimer this time, Matpat?

Matpat: Thank you, Marygold. Especially since I haven't gotten to do much during these parts.

Marygold: Fire away, then!

Matpat: We do not own any of Hetalia of Ouran High School Host Club. If we did, the characters would not be as interesting.

Marygold: True, true. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Tamaki was pacing. "They're almost as late as Haruhi usually is."<p>

"Another slight drop," Kyoya said. The twins chased Haruhi in the background. They wanted to dress her as a teddy bear. Arthur, Francis, and Alfred hadn't showed up.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" Tamaki demanded.

"Oh, sorry," Kyoya answered. "I was talking to myself. I've recently found it in my interest to study some of the stocks in different countries. The British stocks are slightly decreasing, not by much but a decent amount." Kyoya looked up and saw Hunny trying to get Ludwig to hold Usa-chan. Ludwig, however, refused to and kept saying things like he wasn't interested or that he was allergic to bunnies. They all stopped talking as they heard footsteps approaching. Haruhi made the mistake of stopping and the twins had caught her.

"Sorry we're late guys," Alfred said as he walked into the room. Francis was right behind.

"The black sheep seems to have caught a cold," France explained. "We were just checking up on him."

"I went to check on Arthur because I wasn't gonna let this guy go alone," Alfred was making a motion toward Francis. "Who knows what would happen."

"What do you mean he caught a cold?" Tamaki said. "It's not even flu season."

"He was in perfect health yesterday," Hunny said.

"It is not unusual for this to happen with us," Ludwig explained. "One day we can be fine and the next we could be in ruins."

"Iggy thinks he should get over it soon," Alfred says. "Says it's not too bad and that he can pull right out of it in a day or two." As they said this Kyoya noticed that the people running the stocks in Britain were claiming that they could "pull right out of it in a day or two.

"Interesting," Kyoya said to himself.

"Iggy?" the twins inquired.

"Oh, haha," Alfred said. "That's just my pet name for him. I used to call him that when I was little and it just sorta stuck."

Before they could say anything else, the girls walked in. The twins stopped trying to dress Haruhi in the bear costume, who felt relieved to not have to wear it. They all got into their usual places and greeted the guests. The Host club noticed that there were more girls here than usual.

"It seems that our customer rate has gone up since our new members arrived," Kyoya inferred as he wrote something down in his book. "This is interesting, considering that this is only their second day here in the Host club."

The music room was more crowded than normal. Feliciano was chatting away to a group of girls with Ludwig sitting quietly by his side and reading a book. Kiku and Alfred were at the same table this time, serving tea to several guests and conversing with them. Francis was gracefully moving about the room where half a dozen girls closely followed. Matthew was obviously the most popular of the new Host club members. He was seated next to at least ten girls and happily talking to them, obviously excited to be noticed.

The door slammed open. An angry-looking dark-haired man with a curl walked in with a cheery man behind him.

"Fratello!" The dark-haired man called out. Feliciano looked up to where the call had come from and smiled. He got up from his seat and ran over to him, embracing him in a tight hug. Some of the girls 'awwed'.

"Lovino~! It's so good to see you!" Feliciano released Lovino from his hug and noticed the man next to him. "You brought Antonio, too!"

"I didn't bring him! I tried to make him stay at the house, but he wouldn't!" Lovino shouted. "Anyway, I came to get you. You're hanging around that potato bastard too much lately and it's getting out of hand!"

"But fratello~" Feliciano whined. "There's a lot of pretty girls here! I get to entertain them and it's really fun and you should try it too! Please~?"

Before Lovino could say anything, Tamaki walked over to where they were at.

"How did you know where to find him?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh that's easy," Feliciano said. "I write to him every night when we're apart." This was answered with phrases like," That's adorable," and ," So cute," and," That has to be his brother, right?"

"Come on Ita-"

"Lovino, Antonio," Ludwig stood up. "Can we all talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Antonio said. This was quickly followed by, "No way, potato-bastard." Lovino had begun to drag Feliciano out of the room.

"Ludwig help!" Feliciano exclaimed. Instead the twins were suddenly on either side of Lovino.

"Well that's not very nice," Kaoru said.

"Yeah," Hikaru continued. "Treating your brother that way." He gave Lovino's curl a tug to mess with him but got a really weird reaction. Lovino's pupils went small and he froze for the split second when Hikaru had pulled his curl. He quickly snapped out of it.

"Dammit!" He shouted. "Don't do that again!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," The twins said. Ludwig was up now and had walked across the room. This time Ludwig grabbed Lovino's curl. Lovino seemed to shrink and he was making lots of weird sounds.

"If you will excuse us for a second," Ludwig said. He dragged Lovino to the group of nations that had formed. Antonio followed. When Ludwig let go Lovino exploded.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard?!" he shouted.

"Roma, calm down," Antonio said. "Let's hear what they have to say."

"Alright fine," Lovino said. "But this is a waste of time." They stood and listened to the group tell the story of how they had wound up at Ouran Academy in the first place. They went on to how they found the music room and Alfred knocking over all the dishes and that they now had to pay back the money.

"Dios mío," Antonio said. "You sure have gotten yourselves in to a lot of trouble."

"And now," Ludwig continued. "We have to work in the Host club to pay all of the money we owe back."

"It is also important that we use our human names," Japan said. "They don't know we are, ah, different, and it seems best to keep it that way."

"That makes sense," Antonio said. "It could cause uproar if anyone found out. Anyway, who are all of those people in the club?"

They explained each Host club member and what their specialty was.

"Sounds fun!" Antonio said. "We want to join, too!"

"Hey, don't speak for me, tomato bastard! Why the hell would I want to join this stupid club?!" Lovino shouted.

"But fratello, girls love this place!" Feliciano said. "Don't you want to entertain lovely bellas every day?"

Lovino hesitated. "F-fine. But don't expect me to come here often, all right?"

Feliciano jumped in excitement. "Fantastico! Now it will be even more fun than it already is!"

As the group broke up, Tamaki walked over to them.

"So, what happened?" He asked.

"Lovino and Antonio have decided to join the Host club!" Feliciano shouted.

"That's great news!" Tamaki said. "I'll have Mori-senpai get us two more uniforms. In the meantime, why don't you sit down and make yourselves comfortable?" The two newer members agreed to that and sat down on a large couch.

"Who needs a uniform," Feliciano said. He grabbed Lovino by the arm and quickly dragged him to the table he had been sitting at before. He sat Lovino down who was a bit dazed from how quickly they moved.

"What the-" Lovino stopped when he looked up and saw that there were girls sitting with them. He turned red from embarrassment.

"I'd like to introduce you all to my big brother Lovino," Feliciano said. "We're a bit different but we grew up in different houses. We didn't see each other a lot." Feliciano still sounded happy as if he was completely unfazed by this.

"Oh that's sad," one girl said.

"So then, who did you grow up with Lovino?" another asked.

"Well-"

"Look at you Lovino," Antonio said. "You're as red as a tomato. I don't think I've seen you turn that shade since you were a niñito."

"Shut up you jerk," Romano mumbled. One girl giggled and said, "It is kinda cute." Antonio sat down next to Lovino who was turning even redder. Feliciano had gone back to join Ludwig.

* * *

><p><em>How can they all be so popular? <em>Haruhi thought, _and what was with that whole curl thing?_

"So, Haruhi," one of the costumers said. "What do you think of the new members?"

Haruhi thought for a second then said, "To be completely honest I haven't talked to any of them."

"Oh really," another said.

"But they all seem very nice," Haruhi continued. "Not as nice as all of you ladies, though." At this all the girls blushed slightly.

"Oh Haruhi do you really think we're nice?" a third one asked.

"Of course," Haruhi smiled. That was all the girls needed to get back to obsessing over Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was back on his laptop, even though the Host club wasn't finished yet. He needed to keep his mind from all the chaos that previously happened. Kyoya found the page he was on; 'International Stock Markets'. He liked to keep updated on things like this. After all, his father was the owner of a big business.<p>

". . .And It seems that Britain has pulled up from their slight economic struggle, and the citizens of this island nation can worry no longer."

_ Britain seems to have kept its priorities straight,_ Kyoya thought while fixing his glasses.

Minutes later, the door opened. Arthur walked in, a little out of shape.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," He said. "I seemed to catch a bit of a cold. But no matter, I got over it eventually."  
>Alfred and Francis saw who entered and went over to Arthur.<p>

"Artie, dude, you're all better!" Alfred said. "Did that hamburger trick finally work?" He gave Arthur a big pat on the back.

"No, you git," Arthur answered. "I just got over it like I said."

"I'm glad to see you here, old friend." Francis commented. "Now, you have customers waiting!"

"Right, right. I'm on it." Arthur replied. The three of them walked back to where they were, Arthur sitting down somewhere.  
>Kyoya felt perplexed. <em>It seems that these people fall ill when there is an economic drop,<em>Kyoya thought for a minute._Now it makes sense. . . _

In the background, a little light bulb went on as Kyoya wrote something down in his book.

_Well I don't see any reason to tell the others, _Kyoya thought, _As long as their… condition doesn't affect their hosting abilities than it is nothing to worry about. Though, Tamaki will be a pain about not knowing. If they ask I'll tell them but otherwise they don't need to know._

***time skip***

"You may have done well so far," Tamaki addressed the nations. "But you still need to be trained." It was afterhours at the Host club and all the girls had left.

"You're telling me there's more to it than wearing the uniform and talking to these people," Lovino said. "You're lucky I'll even do that."

"Oh come on Lovino," Antonio said. "You like hanging out with the girls. Plus they give you so much attention."

"Excuse me," Haruhi said. "But I just wanted to point out that I've gone through all of this and that it is much easier if you just go with it. Oh, and if the 'king' gets upset just let it pass or if he talks let him wear himself out."

"Wait so you never actually listen to me Haruhi?" Tamaki said.

"What's the big deal boss," Hikaru and Kaoru said. "We all do that. We thought you knew." The nations watched as Tamaki quickly put himself in a corner and began sulking.

"Shouldn't someone help him?" Kiku asked.

"No it's fine," Kyoya said.

"Once Tama-chan is upset you can't cheer him up again," Hunny said taking a bite of cake," You just have to let him get over it.

"Okay then," Arthur said. "But then who will train us?" _Not that we need it. _"No offense to you lot, but he seems to be the best at that sort of thing." Just like that Tamaki was up.

"How right you are my dear Arthur," He said.

"Told you," Haruhi said. "You just have to let it pass."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, Chapter 5 is finally here!

first the disclaimer. We don't own Hetalia or Ouran Highschool Host Club and all that mumbo jumbo.

Now, on with the story~!

* * *

><p>"First, Kyoya and I will have to assign you each a specialty," Tamaki said as he paced back-and-forth in front of a line of 'trainees' "A trait that you can use to the best of your ability. Some of you will be paired up, while others will work alone. From there, you will be trained in that specialty by one of our Hosts."<p>

Feliciano instantly tensed up. "T-training? But I've already trained so much and I don't want to do it again! Please don't make me run laps around this school or go through any other physical training because I don't think I could take it!"

"It's not that kind of training," Tamaki reassured. "It's just to help you become a much better Host." Feliciano calmed down at this. "We'll need someone to assign Hosts to each of you, though. . ."

Not even a second after Tamaki said this, a big circle in the floor opened up in front of all of them. A girl with long, light brown hair and the Ouran high school uniform spiraled up from atop a big pedestal. "Did someone say 'assign specialties'?" She said energetically. "I think I can help with that! After all, I am an expert at that sort of thing."

"Renge. What a surprise for you to join us." Kyoya said.

"Do you honestly think I would miss an opportunity like this?" Renge said. "Now what do we have here?" She looked over the nations who looked back at her in shock.

"Where did she come from?" Ludwig mumbled. Renge was still thinking.

Finally she said, "While you have developed your characteristics rather well, you've all made some flaws. Let's start here." She pointed at Ludwig. "You! Sitting on the sidelines won't help you. If it weren't for Feliciano, no one would think twice about you."

_ I could crush her so easily right now,_ Ludwig thought.

"Wait," Feliciano said. "How do you know our names?"

"Oh, I've been watching you for a while," Renge said.

"That's freaky," Arthur said.

"Never mind that," Renge said. "Ludwig, you need to be more social. Find something to talk about, like what you're interested in."

"I'm not sure they would enjoy discussing war tactics," Ludwig said.

"Still," Renge continued. "You can't handle doing this alone. You should stick with Feliciano, for now. You're hopeless otherwise." It was as if she hadn't heard him. The others turned to look at Ludwig. He was shaking slightly from aggravation. It was as if fighting the urge to do something was physically taxing. Ludwig wasn't used to being ignored of told what to do, and to top it off, calling him hopeless was a bad move.

"If you don't have anything to talk about," Renge thought for a moment, "Go with what Feliciano says. Also, you should be a figure of respect for Feliciano, but show interest in him. Girls love it when you're conflicted.

"She's blooming mad," Arthur said.

"And you!" Renge pointed at Arthur now. "You are definitely a tsundere character!"

"A what?!" Arthur was taken aback by this.

"But you'll need to learn to control your anger a little bit better. Same goes to you!" Now Lovino. "Way too much swearing for the both of you. You need to tone it down. A lot."

This made Arthur and Lovino as mad as Ludwig was.

"Back at Feliciano!" Renge said. "You're too cheery. No one's gonna believe you like that. You need some type of dark side, not just that derpy exterior you show us. You're Italian, right? At least try to be cool."

"B-but I don't have-"

"And open your eyes!" Renge took no notice of what Feliciano said.

"Now you!" Antonio. "You're the same! Way too cheery all the time. You have to be serious more often."

"I can be serious when I want to!" He objected.

Renge ignored this as she pointed to Alfred. "I've seen what you can do, but don't try that sob story act all the time! And you're too loud. Work on that. Also, join a gym!"Alfred looked ready to blow a fuse.

"You're fine as you are," Renge said as she pointed to Matthew. Matthew smiled shyly.

"Kiku! You're too calm and quiet. Speak up and say what's on your mind for once!" Kiku jumped a little as she said this.

"Finally, you!" Francis. "You're so fake! Even faker than Tamaki. If you want to be a host, I say you change your whole personality."

"What? Why would I change my personality?! I like it just the way it is!"

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Arthur said. "You can't just show up here and tell us how to act. This isn't a play."

"Actually, she can," Kyoya said. "She is the manager of our Host club."

"What?!" All of the nations shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint," Francis said. "But unless you can change a whole country's opinion then you can't change ours."

"You'll come around eventually," Renge said. "Now let's get started."

"Damn them," Arthur said. He was sitting at a table alone. Talking to himself, he said, "I'll give them a what for…there." He had finished the alchemy circle. He had to draw it on a piece of paper. He didn't think they would have taken kindly to him drawing on their floors.

"Hey Artie," Alfred called. Arthur jumped at first but calmed down when he saw it was Alfred."What'cha doing?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, Alfred, it's just you," Arthur said. "It's nothing really." Alfred could tell he was hiding something.

"Oh come on lemme see," He said.

"No!" Arthur said. "You couldn't handle this type of stuff when you were a kid and you can't now."

"Wait just a second," Hikaru butted in.

"When you were a kid?" He asked. "But you don't look much older than him."

"You guys didn't know," Alfred said. "Iggy here raised me. He's my big bro. I'm lucky I made it this far especially with his cooking."

"You take that back!" Arthur said.

"That's it!" Renge shouted. "He's your soft side."

Britain looked up at her confused. "Beg your pardon," he said.

"It's simple really," she said. "I can see it in your eyes. You won't even need to change who you are for this one."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Arthur said.

"Don't play stupid," Renge said. "He's your brother, and from the stories he told you must be the one he left." The host club looked at the two nations in slight shock. The other nations in the room were looking at Renge wondering how she had put that together so quickly. Renge continued. "You're obviously hurt by that but you still care about him. We can work on the kinks later but that's a wonderful start. You two should be together sometimes but not all the time. Give each other space but also work together. Girls will love to hear about how you grew up together."

_Like I said, _Arthur thought. _R__aving_ _mad._

* * *

><p>Ludwig couldn't believe this. <em>How could I be stood up by some high school brat?<em> He thought. _I'm Germany!_ Ludwig sighed._ What have I gotten myself into?_ He was sitting beside Feliciano who was happily eating a piece of strawberry cake. Ludwig was about to tell him to stop eating before he gets a stomach ache when Renge walked over.

"This is good, but the boy-lolita role is already taken," Feliciano took another bite of cake.

"Hm?" He said, his mouth full.

Renge continued. "So is the strong and silent type, but I can work with this." She turned to Ludwig. "You look to. . .professional. Do you always slick your hair back like that?"

"Yes-"

"Well change it. Wear it down. The look's too grown-up."

"Maybe that was the intention." Ludwig put his hand on the table and got up from his seat a bit.

Feliciano realized what was happening for once and put a reassuring hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "Luddy, calm down." Ludwig turned his head sharply toward Feliciano, making the smaller nation jump a bit. Ludwig immediately noticed his mistake, and his eyes got soft, sitting back down. He closed his eyes, sighed, and ruffled his hair so the once slicked-back strands fell just above his eyes. Then Ludwig looked up at Renge and put on a forced smile.

"There. Was that so bad?" Renge said. "But work on that smile, you want to make it look natural." She looked at Feliciano.

"You'll have to do something about those eyes of yours."

Feliciano looked at her in confusion. "What about them?" he asked. "I think they're just fine the way they are."

"The problem is that they're closed! If you want the girls to like you, then open them!"

"O-okay." Feliciano slowly opened his eyes, revealing pools of liquid amber. Immediately, Renge let out a squeal and flew towards Feliciano, glomping the poor Italian nation.

"Eeeek! You're so cute~!"

"Aahhh! Ludwig, help!"

Ludwig got up from his seat and tried to restrain Renge from hugging Feliciano any tighter. When Renge let go, Feliciano lost his balance and stumbled back a few feet. The blond nation quickly went over to help to help him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"F-fine. . ." Feliciano replied, a smile on his face to show that he was okay. His eyes were closed again.

"That's perfect!" The two looked up at Renge in confusion.

"What is?" Ludwig asked.

"The fact that Feliciano loses his balance a lot!" Renge answered. "Each time Feliciano trips or falls, Ludwig can swoop in and help him! Girls love that kind of stuff!"

"I'm not sure if that would-"

"It will work. Trust me."

Ludwig wasn't sure if he could trust Renge in any circumstance.

* * *

><p>"Now what to do about you," Renge was over by Francis now. For some reason she stopped. "Give me a second," she said, exiting the room.<p>

"I'm gonna go check on her," Tamaki said. He went the way she did and found Renge leaning against the wall thinking.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Call me crazy," Renge said. "But I feel like I've seen him before, back in France."

"I get that feeling a lot too," Tamaki said. They stood there in silence for a while. "Well if nothing is wrong-"

"I've got it!" Renge shouted," Ten years ago."

"What about ten years ago?" Tamaki asked.

"I was walking with my father and I saw that guy," Renge said. "He was dressed differently and all alone. I don't get why someone would be alone in a city like Paris. The weird thing is he looks exactly the same."

"You must be imagining it," Tamaki said, even though he had a similar memory from when he was a child. "He can't be the same person."

"I know but the similarities are uncanny. Well," Renge sighed. "We better get back in there."

* * *

><p>Francis looked up as Renge went back over to him. "I suppose you're here to change my whole personality," He said.<p>

"That's right! And I think. . ." Renge pondered for a moment. ". . .You would play the role of someone who is never understood! Once great and powerful, but torn apart from battles within yourself!" She twirled around as she said this.

Francis lit up. "That could work! I like the way you think!"

"I know, now let's see it!"

Francis dramatically dropped to his knees in sorrow, grasping his chest as if in pain. "How could they leave me out like that?" He said, shaking his head. "Don't they know what I'm going through? No. They don't know a thing. I was never understood anyway, and they won't now. Just leave me here alone!"

"Perfect!" Renge said. "That will get the girls' attention!"

"You really think so?" Francis said, looking up from his performance.

"Absolutely! You play that role like you were born for it! I'll leave you to keep practicing."

* * *

><p>"The similarities between that guy and the 'lonely prince' over there are shocking," Haruhi said to herself. She noticed Kiku sitting by himself at a table. He seemed to be observing everyone. She thought about how she hadn't talked to any of the new members and began walking over to the table. When she got there she said, "Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit with you?"<p>

"Please," was all Kiku said.

"So," Haruhi said. "How have you been adjusting to hosting?"

"Fine," Kiku said. "It is a little difficult."

_Is he messing with me? _Haruhi thought._ He seems to not talk a lot. _Still, Haruhi attempted to talk to the quiet nation.

"So what do you like to do?" Haruhi asked.

"I enjoy sensing the mood and refraining from speaking," Kiku had barely said that when Renge joined the conversation.

"There's the problem," She said. Kiku just looked at her. She continued. "Sensing the mood can be good because you can know how a girl is feeling. However, Refraining from speaking is bad. If you don't talk people will see you as anti-social."

"Dude," Alfred said. "Calm down. Kiku here has a bit of trouble making friends."

"Only recently has he started to open up," Ludwig said.

"Well, he's going to have to open up a lot more," Renge said. "People may take it as an insult if he doesn't talk to them. Don't be afraid to make some noise, but in a good way. Let them know you're opinion, and quit apologizing all the time."

"I'm incredibly-"

"That's what I'm talking about," Renge said. "You don't want people to think that you can be pushed around. That's a major turn off. Be more confident. Also, keep up the whole poetic thing. Lots of girls find it dreamy when a guy is in touch with his artistic side." Renge turned to face all the nations. "Now I want all of you to rehearse these characters. You should completely become them. We'll go over it one by one and be prepared to make changes. These characters have to be perfect."

* * *

><p>All of the countries were gathered around the Host club rehearsing their new "personalities". Lovino was complaining and yelling at Antonio for getting him into this mess in the first place. Antonio just stood there, trying to calm the Italian nation down. Alfred was attempting the whole talk quieter thing while Arthur was trying to speak about the Revolutionary war without coughing up blood. Feliciano was teaching Ludwig how to smile naturally, but with little luck. Kiku was trying ways of being more open with what he thinks, mumbling to himself a lot. Francis was really getting into his new personality, trying to be overdramatic about every little thing.<p>

"Uh, boss?" The twins were over by Tamaki, watching the nations. "Aren't you gonna do something?"

"You know that this is just like the time Renge tried to "fix" our personalities, right?" Hikaru said.

"It looks like they're disliking it as much as we did," Kaoru said.

"Yes, I was thinking that same thing," Tamaki said. "But for now, we can just watch how they react to all of this, see if they can put up with it. If they do, it shows the markings of a true host!"

The twins shrugged. "Whatever you say, boss."

Matthew walked up to the three of them. "Hello, Tamaki. Hikaru. Kaoru."

"Oh, hi Matthew," Tamaki said. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing like the rest of them?"

"Renge said I don't need any practice, so I'm not with them. They don't seem to notice me anyway," Matthew replied.

Tamaki and the twins looked surprised. "Why's that?" Tamaki asked. "All of the girls notice you."

"It's probably because I've never really stood out in any part of my lifetime, and I'm just used to it. I don't know why those ladies recognized me, it's never really happened before."

"That's odd," Tamaki said. "So all your life you haven't been noticed?"

"Yes. It's fine, really. I don't mind."

"Those guys should still recognize you," said the twins. "You're a good guy."

"They have other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

Matthew grew nervous. "I. . .I can't say."

"Now, come," Tamaki said. "You don't need to keep secrets from us."

"I'm really not allowed to say," Matthew said. Ludwig noticed that Matthew was being questioned.

"Matthew," he called. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," Matthew said, relieved to be done with his previous conversation. He quickly walked over to where Ludwig was. "What's the matter?" Matthew lowered his voice.

You didn't tell them we're countries, did you?" Ludwig asked. Just as he said that, he heard insane laughter. He turned around to see the twins laughing hysterically at what he had said.

"Countries?!" Kaoru was holding his stomach. "What are you talking about?!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Hikaru barely got out. However, they noticed that none of the nations were laughing. In fact, all of them, except Matthew, were glaring at Ludwig. This made the twins stop laughing.

"It's a joke, right?" Hunny asked. Everyone was silent.

"Who woulda thought that it would be Germany to mess it up," Arthur said. "Well, I think we better introduce ourselves again. From the top."

"I am Germany," Ludwig said.

"Italy Veneziano, reporting for duty, commander," Feliciano said with a left-handed salute.

"I am Japan," Kiku said. "It is very nice to be open with you like this."

"I'm America," Alfred said. "Still the hero."

"How many times have I told you?! You're not," Arthur said. "I'm Britain."

"I am France," Francis said. "The renowned country of love."

"I'm Canada," Matthew said. "Home of the maple leaf."

"I'm Spain," Antonio said with a smile. "And this is Romano."

"Yeah, whatever," Lovino said. "Now that you know, can we go home?"

"Well if you're countries, then why does one of you have a human name?" The twins asked.

"Oh, that's and easy one!" Italy said. "I'm the northern part of the country, and my big brother Romano's the southern part! So, to stop all of the confusion, we have human names at the end of the country we represent."

"Now it makes sense," Haruhi said. "Why you guys easily get into fights. And how each of you are a different nationality, with some exceptions." The countries nodded.

"Yes, I was wondering when the rest of you would figure it out," Kyoya said as he fixed his glasses. "I guess not very long."

Tamaki instantly became angry. "You mean to tell me that you knew all this time?!" He shouted. "Mommy's not supposed to keep secrets from Daddy!"

"I don't know why you keep referring to us like we're husband and wife," Kyoya replied. "And I only pieced it all together after Arthur walked into the door, getting over his cold." He turned to the nations. "By the way, how would you like us to address you?"

"We would prefer you to use our human names when the Host club is open," Germany said. "Then it doesn't matter when it's closed."

"Ah, this makes everything much more interesting!" Everyone didn't notice that Renge was still in the room.

"It also makes it a lot harder for you to change our personalities," Britain said.

"Harder, but not impossible," Renge said.

"Actually," Kyoya cut in. "You've done quite enough to help, Renge. It's very appreciated."

"Don't be silly," Renge said. "I enjoy doing this."

***Time skip***

"Hey!" The countries all turned to see Tamaki running to catch up to them. They were near the front gates of Ouran Academy, about to leave. "Wait up!" Tamaki called.

"Please pace yourself," Japan said as Tamaki reached them.

"What is it?" Germany asked.

"Tamaki took a second to catch his breath then said, "We wanted to invite you to spend time with us tomorrow. We don't have club activities but if you guys want you can stop in and hang out with us."

"Like what?" Spain asked.

"Oh we do lots of stuff," Tamaki said. "It all depends on what we feel like doing. You guys should come."

"Okie dokie," Italy said enthusiastically. "Can we Germany?"

"Ja," Germany said. "If Italy goes then I'll come too."

"No way," Romano said. "Why would we want-"

"Romano and I will be there," Spain cut Romano off. "Right Roma?" Romano stood pouting for a second then said, "Yeah fine. Whatever."

"I'm not about to let you all leave me out again," France said

"Well if you're going I'm not," Britain said.

"Oh come on Iggy," America said. "You're not gonna miss out on this are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine with missing this," Britain said.

"Fine," America said. "But you're coming right?" America put his arm around Japan as he said this.

"Well, I…um," Japan stuttered.

"Good," America didn't wait for an answer. They were all quiet for a second. Then Tamaki looked past all of them.

"What about you, Matthew?" He asked.

"Oh, well I," Canada barely got out. "I guess I can come."

"That's great," Tamaki said. "Well, see you all tomorrow."

"Hey," America said to Canada as they began walking. "Maybe you and I can play a game of catch tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"I don't think-" Canada began.

"Don't forget your mitt."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is finally posted! I'm very sorry that we haven't been updating as often as we would have liked to, but the two of us have a lot of schoolwork and it takes up a lot of our time! Plus, we both have a terrible case of procrastination... *sigh*

Anyway, Disclaimer! We do not own Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club! Our creative minds could not come up with that many personified countries or the storyline of OHSHC! Seriously! It would not even be close to what it is now!

Back to the story~!

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, which meant no school for the original Host club members. The nations were standing at the front entrance to Tamaki's mansion, staring at it in awe. Britain wasn't here, as he said he didn't want to come, but America was late. Germany went up to the high metal gate and rang a small button on the left side. The voice of what seemed to be an elderly woman answered through the intercom.<p>

"Oh, these are Tamaki's new friends, is that correct?" She said with a raspy voice. "The master has been expecting you. Hurry up and come in." Not a second later the gates opened, revealing several of Tamaki's servants waiting upon their arrival. The nations didn't move at first, but then slowly stepped past the threshold into the front garden. As they headed toward the front doors to Tamaki's mansion, they looked around at the many flowers, especially roses, that shaped the path they were walking on. When the countries walked up to the doors, they opened and Tamaki greeted them. He let them in, where the other Host club members gathered around the large open foyer. There was an elegant rug sprawled out under their feet, and two slightly curved sets of stairs leading to a second floor were behind them.

"So glad for all of you to come," Tamaki said as the nations were still taking it all in. "We have all been waiting." He paused for a moment and noticed some of them were missing. "Where's Arthur and Alfred?"

France spoke. "Angleterre didn't want to come, remember? No matter how much I tried to persuade him. And America-"

He stopped suddenly as the doors slammed open. America entered, carrying several baseball bats, mitts, and balls. It looked like too much for one man to carry, but America didn't seem out of breath. "Yo, sup dudes! Sorry I'm late, I was busy gathering up all this stuff to play baseball with! Oh, and I brought Britain along, too." He dropped all of the stuff he was carrying, revealing Britain, his arms crossed.

"You idiot, don't do that again!" Britain said.

"What made him come?" Haruhi asked.

"I told him I saw this black magic thing someplace, so of course he went along!"

"Well, what about the…um…equipment you brought along?" The twins asked.

"I said you needed a lot of baseball stuff for it! How gullible can you get?"

Britain turned red in the face.

"You wanker," Britain snapped. "I came with you because I thought it was another of your stupid attempts to spend time with me."

"In a way it kinda is," America said.

"So what's with all the stuff?" Hunny asked.

"It's stuff for playing baseball," America said. "You know the best sport in the world."

"Oh," Italy sounded disappointed. "I brought a football that way we could all play together."

"Well that creates a problem," the twins said.

"Why don't we play both," Tamaki said. "We have all day. The others and I also have an idea of what we want to do too." Some of the nations noticed Haruhi begin to slouch at these words.

"Why do I have to be here?" She said to herself. The twins had spirited her away from the house earlier. She actually hadn't been aware that they were supposed to do anything today until they took her.

"So it's decided then," Tamaki announced. "We'll play all of these games. Which one would you guys like to play first?" Every one answered at the same time, but they all said different things.

"Wait a second," Japan said. "It will be nearly impossible for us to decide this way. Let's do it like this. Those of you who would like to play baseball say 'I'."

"I," America shouted. The rest of the room was quiet.

"What's baseball?" the twins asked.

"I have been informed on this," Japan said. "It is a sport that requires a stick, a ball, and steroids."

"Sounds weird," Hikaru said.

"Those of you who want to play football, say 'I'," Britain said. Italy, Germany, Britain, and Spain spoke.

"That's four," Britain said. "Looks like we're not playing baseball."

"Those of you who want to play commoners' games raise your hand," Tamaki raised his hand as he said this. He counted Hunny's hand, and the twins.

"Looks like a tie," Spain said.

"Then we need a tie breaker," Germany said.

"Let's rock, paper, scissor for it," Japan said.

"Wait a second lot's of us didn't vote," Tamaki said. "Mori-senpai what do you think." Every one turned to look at Mori.

"Commoners' games," Mori mumbled. All the nations looked at him in shock.

"He could talk this whole time," France said.

"Shocking," Britain choked out.

"It's not that big of a deal," Haruhi said. "He's a really nice guy, and, trust me, you get used to all this." Mori grinned as she said this and Haruhi smiled back.

"No way," Germany said. "He makes facial expressions too."

"Now then," Tamaki said as he picked up a nearby bag. "Let's go to the field in the back of my house to play commoners' games!"

"I don't think you could call this a house," Britain mumbled to himself. It looked like Tamaki didn't hear this as he hopped over to the back doors, motioning everyone to follow him.

***time skip***

The field Tamaki was talking about had a large open space with several trees and bushes surrounding it. There was a lot of hiding spaces. When everyone was outside, Tamaki sat the bag down, ruffling through it. He finally pulled out an old dented soda can. "Our first game will be 'kick the can'!" He said excitedly.

"So you're telling me that we're actually going to play around with a stupid piece of junk?!" Romano said.

"Oh Romano, don't be such a sour puss! After these games are over, we can play football, okay?" Spain said to Romano with a smile.

"Whatever, tomato bastard," Romano replied.

"The rules are," Tamaki continued. "I will place this can in the middle of this field. Then, someone will be called 'it'. 'It' will close their eyes and count to a certain amount of time while everyone else hides. When 'it' opens their eyes, they have to find everyone and tag them. The people who are tagged will go over there," He pointed over toward a bench.

"Wait," Britain piped up. "When does the can come in to play?"

"I'm glad you asked," Tamaki replied. "anyone who is not tagged or 'it' can run over and kick the can, and the game is over! The person who was tagged first is usually the next one to be 'it'. Any questions?" Silence. "Then let's play!"

* * *

><p><p>

Italy watched as Tamaki kicked the can to start the game. They hadn't chosen anyone to be 'it' but he didn't think he should point it out.

"Starlight kick!" Tamaki shouted. He kicked the can and the game started. The one with the glasses seemed to know that he was 'it'. _Wait, _Italy thought. _The game started. I better go. _ He looked around to see that everyone had already run away and Kyoya, that's what his name was, counting. Romano was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Come on Romano," Italy said grabbing Romano's hand. "Let's go." Italy started running.

"Hey let go," Romano yelled. Italy had caught him off guard so he was easily being dragged behind him. Italy was smiling and Romano found this incredibly annoying, but for some reason he couldn't be mad at Venenziano.

"Look we can hide in there," Italy pointed at a shed. "Come on hurry." Italy let go of Romano's hand and ran toward the shed. Romano waited for a second the reluctantly followed. Veneziano opened the door and saw that there were three other people in the room.

"Hey this is our hiding place," Tamaki whispered.

"I'm sorry," The northern nation said. "We can go find another place to hide. We won't tell anyone you're here."

"Come on senpai," Haruhi said. "Let them stay."

"Fine," Tamaki said. "You guys can come in." Italy went first and Romano followed. As soon as he got to the door he stopped.

"Oh great," Romano said. "hat bastard Spain is here."

"Be quiet Roma," Spain said. "You'll give us away."

"Come on fratello," Italy said. Romano looked at Italy. It took him a second but he said, "Fine but don't expect me to have any fun."

* * *

><p><p>

Canada put down Kimakiro, or whatever his polar bear's name was, and ran towards the bushes as soon as he saw Tamaki use 'Starlight Kick' on the can. That poor thing. It flew a few yards before landing somewhere out in the field, but he didn't pay attention to that. He hid in the bushes, the foliage hopefully hiding his bright red sweatshirt. Luckily, the shrubs were lined with roses. _Perfect,_ Canada thought. _I could just hide here until-_

"Hey, Matt!" The quiet nation jumped and turned around to see America joining him in his almost perfect hiding place.

"Shhh! Do you want us to be the first ones to be found?" Canada whispered.

"Oh, right. Sorry," America said as he hid next to Canada. "So…who's 'it' again?"

"Kyoya," Canada silently replied. At this rate of conversation, they were surly the first ones to be caught! He looked through one of the rose bushes, careful not to poke himself in the process. No one was left out in the open except Kyoya, who was looking in the opposite direction of the two. Canada turned his head slightly when something caught his eye. The soda can was barely visible, just inside their line of sight.

"I see it!" Canada turned around to see America half-sitting up and looking in the direction of the can. "I'm gonna win the game for us, little bro!"

"I'm older than you, actually," Canada said. "Anyway, you'll get caught! There's no way you can-"

"FREEEEEDOOOOOOM!" He had no time to say anything else, because America was already sprinting across the field toward the shining object as fast as he could. Kyoya immediately spotted this of course, because how could you not miss this? He swiftly dashed toward America, who was about a yard out of the old can's reach. Before the loud nation could react, Kyoya hit the back of his shoulder, sending America falling to the ground. He looked up at Kyoya, who smiled and said, "Please head over to the benches, as I see that I have tagged you." America stood up in disappointment as he slugged over to the benches._ That idiot._ All Canada could do was watch helplessly from the safety of the rose bushes.

* * *

><p><p>

Britain had run in a random direction and soon found a tree. _Perfect, _he thought, _I'll just shimmy up here and wait the game out. _Britain climbed and was close to the center when he decided that was as far as he needed to go. He perched himself on a branch and closed his eyes.

"Oh, great," a voice came. "First I'm forced to wait with you and now the black sheep of Europe decides to join us." Britain opened his eyes to see Germany and France. _Of all the places I had to pick._

"Be quiet," Germany said. "You'll give us away. If you do that there is no way I'll ever find Italy."

"That idiot probably already surrendered," France whispered.

"No," Britain finally said. "Italy likes these games. Where would the fun be if he gave up? Well, I'm going to go find another place to wait." Britain went to get down but slipped and almost fell right out of the tree. He just barely caught himself.

"Nice try mon ami," France said. "I tried to get out of here too but this tree is much easier to get up."

"You mean I'm stuck here with you wankers until someone finds us," Britain said.

"I said be quiet," Germany whispered. "Und you're not stuck. If you just jump then you'll be out of the tree."

"Are you kidding?!" Britain half whispered half shouted. "We're at least ten feet in the air."

"It's easy for me," Germany said.

"Great," France said. "Stuck here with my two least favorite people in the world."

"If you want I'll leave you two alone," Germany said.

"Leave me alone with this," Britain made a gesture France.

"Then quit complaining," Germany said. "You're giving me a headache."

Britain ignored this as he looked at the field below. _I can see everything that's going, at least,_ he thought. The British nation soon spotted someone running out from a bush and realized it was America. The three of them jumped and almost fell out of the tree when they heard America shouting and looked toward him. "That git," Britain whispered under his breath. "He's sure to get caught." Sure enough, he soon saw Kyoya tag him and send America to the benches.

"He's swift," Germany said, stunned by Kyoya's fast maneuvers.

"He sure is," All three turned around to see the twins in a tree next to theirs.

"When did you get here?!" Britain whispered harshly.

"Just now," They replied in unison.

"It will take a lot of strategy," Hikaru said. "To win this game," Kaoru finished. They both gave the three nations sly looks from across the branches. "Kyoya takes things very seriously and is usually the winner at pretty much anything," They said.

"That should be easy," Germany said. "It's one man against fifteen, minus America. We've all been in much more dangerous situations. After all, we've fought in many wars."

"I wouldn't count on it," the twins replied.

"It just takes the right war mind."

"You're gonna fail~"

"That is not a good attitude to use!" Germany hissed.

"Germany-san, if I may," A new voice came from under them.

"Japan? What are you doing here?" Germany asked.

"I am hiding like everyone else. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Germany-san, I heard you are looking for Italy-kun?" The blond nation nodded. "I saw him head into a nearby shed with his brother." Japan pointed over towards the shed. Germany sighed.

"That idiot. Doesn't he know that hiding place is an obvious choice?"

"I would believe not. Anyway, I have a plan for getting us towards that can." Everyone had their full attention in Japan, who explained his strategy.

* * *

><p><p>

_It's incredibly quiet,_ Haruhi thought. _ Should I try talking to the countries again?_ She waited for a second to think of what to say.

"Hey, Feliciano, right?" She whispered.

"Ve~" Italy said as he looked up at her. "You can call me Italy."

"Thanks, but I'll stick with Feliciano," Haruhi said. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away," Italy said. He was obviously getting excited. Though, Haruhi wasn't sure why.

"When you first got here," She paused. "How could you tell that I was a girl?" Haruhi noticed Spain and Romano's confused looks. She thought she heard Spain mumble, "Kind of like Miss Hungary."

"Well…I just…could," Italy stuttered.

"You mean you haven't told them?" Spain directed this at Italy.

"Well," Italy began to panic, "I was going to. I really was, but then Germany said they didn't need to know-"

"For once I agree with that bastard," Romano exploded. "You better not tell anyone. I swear it I hear one word about it-"

"Okay," Italy said. "I promise, I won't. Just please don't make me eat that weird pudding stuff! I'll throw up again!"

"Tell us about what?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't say it. Don't say it!" Romano said to Italy.

"You should have seen it." Spain smiled. "While Feliciano was just a niñito, he used to wear the cutest dresses."

"I told you not to say anything!" Romano shouted.

"Oh, come on, Roma," Spain said. "You were pretty cute in your dress too."

"Shut up right now!" Romano shouted. He began pulling Spain's face. Spain just smiled and laughed. It sounded like Romano was shouting something in Italian.

"Come on, Roma," Spain said. "There's no reason to start swearing."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Haruhi said. "If you were comfortable wearing a dress why does it matter?" As she said that Romano stopped and just looked at her.

"Dammit," He said, going red. "I forgot that you're a girl."

"So," Tamaki cut in. "Why did you guys wear dresses anyway."

"Oh," Italy said. "All the countries wear white robes when they're born. It looks kinda like a dress. I wore mine when I was living with grandpa Rome."

"Italy had a very high voice for a long time," Spain said. "He sounded like a girl and that face was so adorable. The only people who knew that Italy was a boy, besides Romano and me, were his grandfather and Miss Hungary."

"That still doesn't explain why Romano wore a dress," Tamaki said.

"Shut up!" Romano said. "It was comfortable and easy to move in."

"Come on senpai," Haruhi said. "Quit picking on him." She noticed that Romano turned even redder. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah just fine," Romano barely got out.

"Sorry about him," Spain said. "Roma's not used to people sticking up for him."

"Whatever," Romano said.

"Come on cheer up, Romano," Italy said. "We're all just trying to be nice."

Romano paused and looked at the shed door. "When's this stupid game gonna be over, anyway?"

"Until someone kicks the can somewhere in the field," Haruhi replied. She cracked open the wooden doors and peeked outside. Kyoya wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Haruhi didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "I can't see him."

"Well, now what do we do?" Romano asked. "I'm not just gonna stand here and wait."

"You have to be patient, Lovi~" Spain said. Romano let out a heavy sigh and leaned against a wall.

* * *

><p><p>

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Japan asked. This was followed by several heads nodding.

"Good. Now we can proceed."

"Um…I think someone's already out there," France said. All of them turned to the field to see Hunny and Mori running to the can. Hunny was on Mori's back while Mori was doing all the work.

"What are they doing?" Germany asked. Right after he said this, Kyoya came out of nowhere and forcefully tagged the two at the same time. Mori stopped in mid-stride, gave a small nod to Kyoya, and joined America on the bench. The loud nation looked excited to have more company.

"So that's his plan," Germany said, still looking out into the field where Kyoya disappeared again. "Waiting silently for anyone to come near, and then strike. Brilliant in this situation."

"Now that we know Kyoya's strategy, we should rework the plan," France said.

"And there goes another rare moment when I actually agree with you," Britain muttered. The plan was for all of them to go out into the clearing at once. Then when Kyoya would get close to one of them, others would advance forward. This would go on for a while until someone gets close enough to kick the can, but it doesn't work in this instance. Kyoya is persistent. He doesn't hesitate to make a move.

"Ah, we're getting bored," the twins said. They jumped off from their tree and ran into the clearing. "We'll end this game quick to find something more entertaining to do~!" Britain was about to go after them but he couldn't jump down fast enough. The twins fell right into Kyoya's trap, getting caught in a matter of seconds. They shrugged as both of them made their way to the benches.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Britain said as Kyoya disappeared again.

* * *

><p><p>

"Who is it?" Canada heard as he opened the door.

"It's me," Canada said.

"Go away," Romano said. "There's not enough room, Leaf-land."

"Um…actually," Canada began.

"Come on, Roma," Spain said. "We could have fun with more people."

"Oh, I'm not staying," Canada explained. "You see, I saw you come in here earlier and you never came out. I was wondering if you wanted to know what has happened so far."

"Sure, that would be nice," Haruhi said. _It's better than sitting here waiting for something to happen._

"Okay," Canada thought for a moment. "Well, America, Takashi, Mitzkuni, Hikaru, and Kaoru have all been caught. Everyone else is hiding somewhere."

"Kyoya's caught that many people already?!" Tamaki said.

"Well, he is using very effective tactics," Canada explained. "He leaves the can as a trap and tags anyone who goes near it. After he sends that person to the bench, he goes back to hiding."

"How are we supposed to get to the can when he guards it like that?" Spain asked.

"Kyoya has always been good at strategies and planning," Tamaki said. "He's fast and light on his feet, too. It will be incredibly difficult to beat him."

"While I agree that Kyoya is fast," Canada said, "I've seen two people that can run even faster." Canada and Spain both looked at the Italy brothers.

"What?!" Italy shrieked. "Why us?!" What did we ever do wrong for you to sacrifice us like this?!"

"No way," Romano said. "There's no way I'm going out there!"

"Whatever I did I promise I won't do it again," Italy pleaded. "Or if I did something wrong I'll do it better next time!" Italy began to freak out on his own, muttering things and flailing his arms and legs.

"Keep your voices down," Haruhi said. "You'll give us away."

"You wouldn't go alone, of course," Canada said. "We would all come in case the plan went wrong."

"I'll be right there Roma," Spain said. "It's not like you'll die if you get caught anyway."

"Shut up," Romano said. "How is that supposed to make me feel any better?!"

"Hey can you guys stop yelling and listen," Haruhi said. Italy stopped his tantrum to listen. Haruhi continued. "If we wait here long enough Kyoya-senpai is likely to find us. He always does. I think you guys should do what Matthew says for once."

Italy hesitated for just a second then said, "Okay then. What do you say fratello?"

Romano looked at Haruhi and sighed. "Fine," he said. "Just keep that bastard Spain away from me."

***time skip***

Both of the formed "teams" went out at once, unaware of each of their plans. Spain, Haruhi, and Tamaki walked out onto the field as if they were lost in looking for the can. Followed behind them was the Italy brothers, who were nervously looking for Kyoya who could pop out any minute. Meanwhile, Germany helped Britain and France get down from the tree, while slowly making their way out of the surrounding bushes. There was absolutely no noise coming from either of the two groups.

Suddenly, Germany's team ran out of the enclosed area, being as swift as possible if they encountered Kyoya. Haruhi's group noticed them in surprise. Kyoya appeared out of nowhere, again, and headed toward Germany. The blond nation saw him and dodged a blow to the right, successfully avoiding Kyoya. He and his team kept running toward the can at lightning speed. Kyoya tried to get Haruhi, Spain, and Tamaki while Italy and Romano made a mad dash for the can. All at once, the two teams collided and fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going, bastard!" Romano said.

"It's not my fault if you came running at the can like a bloody buffoon!" Britain retorted.

"You made me fall to the muddy ground!" France complained.

"Why you-"

"Gyaah! Please don't start fighting again!" Italy said. No luck. Romano, Britain, and France all tumbled into a cloud of dust. Kyoya saw this and ran towards Germany, Japan, and Italy who were just a few feet away from the can. They all scattered, and Kyoya went after Japan. Just before Kyoya caught the small nation, a faint clinking sound was made. Everyone turned towards the noise. There, Canada stood by an old, tipped-over can.

"Well, I see that you have won," Kyoya said with a grin. "The game is now over." Sighs came over from the bench. "As a reward, Matthew can pick what we do next."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people of the intergoogles! This is Matpat here with the authors' note. I'm not used to this so stick with me. Marygold and I wanted to apologize that it took so long for us to release this part of the story but it's here now. I also want to give a shout out to 300PASTA for giving me a big idea that I used in this paragraph. You see?! This is why we love the reviews! So keep reviewing and maybe you might give us an awesome ideas. Once again we will try to get other parts done faster, so please keep reading. It will all be worth it...Oh yeah disclaimer!

We do not own any of the characters or Hetalia or Ouran Highschool Host Club. Thanks for reading this. I know they can be boring and seem pointless but I don't wanna get sued for stealing characters. Now I'm gonna shut up and you can read the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Ugh,_ Germany thought, _Who could be calling at this hour. It's even too early for me to be awake._ He slowly got up and looked at Italy, who was fast asleep, and then at the black dial phone on the night stand. _How could he sleep through this? _Germany picked up the phone.

"Ja," he said," Who is it?"

"Good morning," Tamaki's voice came," I hope I didn't wake you."

"If you didn't want to wake me then you shouldn't have called this early," Germany said," Wait, how did you get this number?!

"I wanted to invite you and the others to go somewhere with us," Tamaki said," We're going to the commoner's super market."

"While I do need to go to the market I don't see why I would go with you dummkopfs," Germany said.

"Come on it will be fun," Tamaki pleaded," Even if you refuse we already have ways of getting you to come."

"Good luck with that mien friend," Germany hung up and heaved a sigh. "Well, I'm already up so I might as well do something."

"Hurry up Italy," Germany called. If Italy didn't hurry they would never get to training. _I'll have to go ahead and hope he catches up._

"I'm coming," Italy answered. He stepped outside the house and looked around. "Hey, commander, where did you go?" Suddenly Italy felt both of his arms being swept up. He frantically looked back and forth to see the trouble making doppelgängers on either side of him.

"Target," Hikaru," Captured," Koaru.

"Gyaah! What did I do wrong?!" Italy shrieked. As he said this a long black limo pulled up in front of the three. The window opened up to reveal Tamaki sitting in the back seat.

"Good," He said," Now bring him in. The others are waiting for us." The window rolled up and next thing Italy knew he was being dragged away by the twins.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Germany yelled. It was just past dawn and all of the nations were outside what looked to be a store.

"Commoner's supermarket!" The twins replied. They were obviously excited to enter the store.

"That doesn't answer my question! Why did you kidnap us?!"

"You weren't going to come any other way," Tamaki said.

"Well, I'm leaving!" Britain said. The other countries agreed. They started to head back to their homes when Kyoya stopped them.

"Well if you leave now, the Host Club is just going to "accidentally" release these all over the school." He held up several pictures. "I don't think you want these loose, don't you agree?" He grinned.

The nations stopped in their tracks and slowly turned to face Kyoya. Britain, Germany, and Romano ran toward Kyoya in anger. "Where did you get those?!" They said.

"One of your acquaintances lent them to me," Kyoya replied, unfazed by their sudden outburst.

All eyes suddenly went on France. "So it was you!" Britain shouted. France looked taken aback by this. "I should have known! First April Fool's day, now this?!"

France shook his head violently. "Non! It wasn't me I swear! I don't even know where those pictures went after I flew them up in the air that time, so I don't know!"

"It wasn't him," Kyoya said. "A young and energetic woman sent them. I believe it was…Hungary?"

Germany sighed. "I should have known."

Romano was furious. "Dammit! When I get my hands on that-"

"Romano," Spain tried calming the Sicilian nation down. "It's fine. Let's just head into this store so no one gets hurt, okay?" He smiled.

"If you think that's gonna work, then you're wrong." Romano turned back around and headed away from the supermarket.

"Okay, but if you back down, this is going out into the public," Kyoya reminded him.

Romano hesitated as he looked back at the picture Kyoya held up in his hands. "I hate you." Kyoya only grinned.

"I'll be back soon," Haruhi called to her father. She was wearing a dress as she began to walk down the steps.

"Be careful," Ranka called, wearing his day off clothes. "Make sure you get everything we need for dinner."

"I will," Haruhi assured. _Now let's see, _Haruhi looked at her list, _I think they're having a sale at that shop right around the corner._ Haruhi began walking in the direction she thought the store was. She turned the first corner and saw the members of the host club standing together with the nations, who looked as if they clearly didn't want to be there. _I should just turn around now while I have the chance._

"Haruhi," Tamaki called," I had a feeling we would see you here."

"How am I not surprised?" Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Cute dress," Spain said.

"Oh," Haruhi said, realizing how she was dressed," Thanks. I'm not sure I like it but my dad has me wear stuff like this."

"You look great," Italy said.

"Are you guys forgetting something," Hikaru said. "You better hurry up," Kaoru said," Who knows what'll happen if you guys fall behind. We might think you bailed out." That seemed to get every nation's attention.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny jumped at Haruhi," Will you take us through the supermarket again?"

"No way," Haruhi said," Not after last time."

"I too hoped that Haruhi would guide us through the commoners' super market," Tamaki said.

"No way, senpai," Haruhi said. The nations watched as all of the host, except Kyoya, began begging Haruhi to take them through the supermarket. Haruhi sighed. "If I do, do you guys promise to leave right away?"

The hosts resembled dogs as they answered with," Yes, we promise."

"Fine," Haruhi said reluctantly," let's go."

"I don't see anything significant about it," Britain said while in the "commoners' supermarket". "It's just an ordinary grocery store." They were next to some cheap souvenir t-shirts by the entrance gate. The nations and Host Club were getting strange looks from customers. Probably because the Hitachiin twins were ecstatic by the shirts yelling, "Mass production! Mass production!"

Italy noticed this and said, "Oh, I want to do that, too! I mass produce white flags all the time!"

"I've told you not to do that!" Germany scolded. Too late. Italy was already joining the twins in their "mass production" outburst.

"Uggh, there he goes again," Germany said.

Everyone was now all over the store. Hunny and Mori were obviously looking at cakes, "awing" at how cheap they are. Haruhi was getting a surprising amount of shopping done, with Tamaki jabbering on every five seconds in the produce isle. Following closely behind them was Kyoya, writing down in that book of his. The rest of the nations did not really know what to do. They've been to thousands of stores; how is this any different?

"Hey, Haru-chan." Hunny said to Haruhi, "Can we have another one of your home-made meals?"

"Normally I would say 'yes' but…" Haruhi looked at all the people in the group, "…there's a lot of people. I'm not sure I could cook for that many people in one night."

"Haha, no problem!" America said. He put his arm around Haruhi's head and leaned on her as if she was a desk. "We can all go over to my place. If you want, I can cook something for you guys,"

"You can cook?" Tamaki seemed astonished. Britain and France began signaling for Tamaki to say 'no' and drop the conversation.

"Course I can," America said, standing on his own. "I just don't cook that often because _some people_ don't appreciate it." America was staring daggers at Britain and France who stopped making gestures and folded their hands behind their backs.

"Yay~" Hunny shouted. "Let's have Alfred cook for us. You'd like that, right Takashi?" Mori nodded.

"Okay," America said. "But I'll have to call Liet and tell him we're coming."

"Shouldn't we make this decision as a group?" Haruhi asked.

"Too late," Tamaki said. "It's decided. Hunny and Mori, would you please gather everyone?"

"Yes sir," Hunny was already taking off.

"Great!" America said. He took out his cellphone and punched in Lithuania's number.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Sup, Liet!" America said. "I'm gonna have some people coming over in a few, so could you clean up around the house for me?"

"It's already taken care of," Assured Lithuania.

"Awesome! You don't have to make dinner this time. I'll take care of that."

"A-are you sure?"

"Totally. See ya soon!" America hung up just as Hunny and Mori gathered the nations up.

"Okay. Iggy, I'll need your magic stick thingie for a sec," America said.

"It's a wand. And I told you, I don't have it on me!" Britain said. "I don't even know how it could have disappeared. I keep it in my boot at all times…" As he said this, Romano seemed to get suddenly interested in a store sign. Britain noticed and said, "Romano, you seem to be hiding something…"

"Hey, Spain!" Romano quickly said. "Let's look at those tomatoes over there!" He grabbed Spain's arm and started to drag him over to the tomatoes.

"Not so fast!" Britain scolded. Romano stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. "Hand it over."

"What are you talking about, bastard?! I don't-"

"Hand me. The wand." Britain put out his hand. Romano sighed and rummaged through his pockets, finally pulling out a long stick with a golden star attached to the top of it. Britain snatched it immediately from his grasp.

"Haven't I told you to stop pickpocketing?" Spain looked at Romano.

"Whatever. You're not the damn boss of me."

"Well, thanks to you wanker, I wasn't able to fix the broken tableware for the Host Club!" Britain shouted at Romano.

"Yeah, what the hell ever."

Britain surprisingly pushed this to the side and turned to America. "Now, what did you say you needed this for?"

Keep up you guys," America said," My house is just around the corner." They were on the side walk, walking to America's house.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather I cook?" France asked the group.

"I'm not eating anything you make, frog," Britain said.

"I'm still not completely sure how we even got here," Tamaki said," Where are we?"

"Yeah," The twins said," What happened to the market?"

"And the entire city," Hunny added.

"Oh, you can thank Artie for that," America said.

"I still don't understand," Haruhi said," How did we wind up in a totally different dimension?"

"Just a little bit of magic," Britain said nonchalantly," Nothing big. I could teach you a few things if you want."

"No thanks," Haruhi said. She looked up to see that they were at a decent sized house. It wasn't really like the mansions the memebers of the host club lived in, but it was a very nice house.

"Welcome home," a voice came from the porch. Everyone looked up to see Lithuania standing by the door waiting for all of them. "Are these the friends you were talking about?"

" 'Sup Liet, oh yeah these are the guys I'll be having over for dinner," America gestured to the group, then leaned in to whisper to Lithuania," You did make sure those old toy soldiers got put away right?" Lithuania nodded," Good! Now make yourselves at home but, just to let you know, certain areas of the house are off limits and if you enter those parts I have to kill you. If you're unsure of where you can go just ask me or Liet to help you."

"Kill us?!" Haruhi inquired.

"Oh, well there are certain things people aren't allowed to see inside, but you can meet my friend Tony. Maybe he'll stop by for dinner."

"Not that little freak," Britain complained.

"Hey be nice," America said," It's not like we all have the pleasure of talking to _unicorns."_

"No way," Hunny said," You can talk to unicorns?!"

"What of it?" Britain asked.

"Do they answer you?" Hunny asked," Have they ever granted you a wish? Do they like cake? Do they fly? Can I meet one?" Mori silently picked Hunny up and moved him away from Britain who was looking distressed.

"Well are we going to go eat or what?" Romano said," I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah same here," the twins said.

"Be nice," Spain and Tamaki said.

"Whatever," the twins brushed off the "king's" command.

"Don't tell me what to do you bastard," Romano said.

"Okay then," Lithunia said," Why don't you all come in?"

"Thank you," Haruhi said as Lithuania led them through the large hallway. The Host club members looked around at the surrounding portraits of past American presidents. Lithuania took a right towards the living room. It was eloquently decorated, much to the Host club's surprise. They all took seats in couches that looked to be from the Victorian era.

"Hey, thanks Liet," America said, not taking a seat. "Could you, uh, keep them occupied while I cook dinner?" Lithuania nodded. "Good." And with that, America left the room toward the kitchen.

Lithuania turned to all of the guests, who looked back at him. "So uh…" He started. "How are all of you doing?" Before anyone could reply, a blond-haired and green-eyed man walked in.

"Hey, Leesie!"

"P-Poland?" Lithuania said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored, so I came over here," Poland replied. "Like, you can't find anything to do in my place. And who are these people I've never seen?"

"Oh, these are-"

"We're the Host club!" Tamaki jumped up. He gave a little spin towards Poland. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need any of that crapski," Poland waved off. Tamaki gawked in disbelief as Poland grabbed Lithuania by the arm. "Come on, Liet! I wanna go shopping!"

"But I have to-"

"Never mind that, I saw this supercool dress the other day and I was all 'I want this, like, really badly!' But I didn't have any money on me so I was all sad and stuff. But I do now, so let's go!"

"Wait! Can't we do this some other time?!" Lithuania said as he was being dragged out of America's living room. "Polaaand!" Lithuania's voice was cut off by the sound of a door shutting, signaling that the tow have left.

"Well that happened," Kaoru said. "What do we do now?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know about you blokes," Britain said, "But I don't trust America in the kitchen. I'm going to help him." Britain stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

France shot out of his chair and followed Britain. "You're more likely to burn the whole house down than make a good meal! I'll help him."

"You take that back! I'm a wonderful cook!" The two bickering nations continued walking to the kitchen attempting to strangle each other.

"It's kinda sad that they don't get along," Hunny said. "I don't know what I'd do if someone hated me that much."

"Well, it is true that they have been fighting since birth," Germany said. "I really don't think that they care."

"Since birth?" Haruhi asked. "That seems impossible."

"Nothing is truly impossible," Japan said. "Those rules apply to us more than anything."

"I'm tired of talking about this," Italy said. He had been prancing about the house and admiring everything about it. "Let's go explore!" He spread his arms like wings and ran down the hallway and out of sight.

Germany stood up slowly. "I better go after him. Who knows what he'll get himself into."

"Would you like me to accompany you, Germany-san?" Japan asked.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Japan." Germany walked the same way Italy went and soon disappeared. Everyone just sat there for a while until Hunny broke the silence.

"So who was that?" He asked.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Romano asked. Hunny jumped and hid behind Mori's head.

"I think Hunny-senpai meant the person Lithuania left with," Haruhi clarified.

"Oh that was Poland," Spain said," He's a friend of Lithuania. Although, I'm not sure Lithuania choses to be friends with him."

"Did you just say '_him_'?" The twins questioned.

"It is best not to question it," Japan said.

"Poland is…" Spain tried to find the word," different."

"That's one word for it," Romano said. There was quiet again and this time it was Japan who spoke first.

"I am concerned for Italy-kun's safety," Japan said," I am going to go help Germany-san look for him." With that Japan walked away.

"…and then there were two," Kyoya mumbled. The twins looked at him inquiringly since no one had heard him. "Oh nothing. I was just talking to myself."

Everyone sat in silence as the shuffling of pots and pans was heard from the kitchen. The Host club turned to face the two remaining countries, looking for them to do something. Romano noticed this immediately started shouting.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?! I've been in this damn house as much as the rest of you! If you bastards want to keep staring at us like we're circus freaks than you can-"

Romano stopped short and stared wide-eyed at a door that stood ajar. Everyone turned to see what made him halt in mid-sentence. There, a short grey man with large red eyes stood. It looked a little confused to see all of them in the room.

"Wh-wh-what is that?!" Romano still stood frozen in place. The Host club was silent.

"I think he's one of America's friends," Spain said. ". . .Tony? Yeah, that's his name." Tony stepped past the threshold and went to a nearby cabinet, searching through it.

"Well, America needs some new friends," Romano was not taking his eyes off of Tony.

Spain smiled. "What was that you said about circus fr-"

"Shut up!"

Tony finally chose a horror game with zombies invading the cover image, than sat by the TV and picked up a controller.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Romano stood up and rushed out of the room and into the maze of hallways.

"Romano, wait!" Spain went after the Italian nation, leaving the Host club alone, besides Tony, of course.

"And they're gone," Haruhi said.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Kyoya said.

Haruhi looked up at him quizzically. "What do you mean by that, Kyoya-senpai?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," He said, "They just always seem to do the opposite of what they're told."

"Hey, milord," the twins said. There was no answer.

"Daddy seems to have taken to one of his moods again," Kyoya looked in the direction Tamaki was. No one had noticed that Tamaki had been in the corner since he tried talking to Poland.

"Yeah, well snap him out of it," Hikaru said. "We're trying to be serious," Kaoru finished.

"Geez, senpai," Haruhi said, "You shouldn't let what he said get to you. He just didn't want to hear about the Host club." Tamaki didn't react to this.

"Well we were wondering," the twins continued, "Do any of you believe this whole country thing?"

Everyone, except Tamaki, looked at the twins. They hadn't really thought about it.

"That's an interesting question," Kyoya said. "Since there is no other explanation as to why they have no records or how they seem to disappear after club activities, I can't come up with another explanation. We also don't have any evidence suggesting otherwise."

"We were just asking if you believed that they're countries," the twins said," You didn't have to get so technical. What do you think Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny thought for a moment then said," Well it doesn't seem to hurt anyone. So it's okay with us. Even if it is impossible. Right, Takashi?" Mori nodded.

"How boring," the twins said," What about you, Haruhi?"

"Well I never thought about it," Haruhi said," It seems impossible," _Nothing is truly impossible,_"but I don't see the harm in giving them the benefit of the doubt. Even if they are countries what's the big deal."

"But you don't really believe this do you," Koaru said. "It's a load of garbage if you ask me," Hikaru said.

"Well even if it is," Haruhi said," They are being nice to us. You might want to show them some respect."

"Whatever," the twins said.

Italy ran down the empty halls in excitement, arms extended outward like an airplane. He glanced inside each open door as the Italian nation darted past them, catching a glimpse at the inside. Each room was different; one had chairs situated around one long curved table, perfect for a meeting. Another has a plain twin bed with a side table and a desk lamp beside it, probably a guest bedroom.

Germany was sprinting to catch up to him, gradually loosing space between the two.

"Italy! Get back here!" Germany called out, just under three meters away from Italy.

"But I want to explore!"

"That isn't a good excuse!" They rounded a corner.

"It's a perfect one to me!"

"At least stop running in the halls!" Two meters.

"You'll have to catch me first, Ger-" Italy gasped as his foot caught on a carpet knot and the floor came up to him at lightning speed. Germany didn't stop in time due to how fast they were going, and toppled after Italy, putting his arm out for impact. They both landed with a loud thump.

"Ow…Germany, you're heavy…"

"Germany-san, have yo-" Japan's voice came from around the corner as he saw the two nations on top of each other. Germany's head turned sharply toward Japan, surprised that he could catch up to them so fast. He looked back at Italy. Noticing the situation they were in, Germany immediately became flustered and stood up so fast that he almost lost his balance again.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Germany stuttered.

Italy slowly stood up, clutching his shoulder while Japan stood there both shocked and confused.

"Germany, I didn't know you could lose it so easily," Italy stated. The blond-haired nation gave Italy a "just shut up, idiot" look, but he ignored this. "It was surprising…"

"We tripped," Germany finally got out.

"Ah, I see…" Japan said hesitantly. Germany didn't think Japan believed him.

The three stood in silence for a couple minutes before Germany spoke. "…We should head back. I'll…I'll have to look at that shoulder, Italy." The Italian nation slowly nodded as the three nations walked back to the living room.

"Be quiet," Germany said. "I think they're talking." They hadn't planned on stopping, but they heard the Host club talking.

"Come on," Hikaru said. "You can't really believe that they live forever," Kaoru continued.

"That does seem highly illogical," Kyoya sighed.

"I knew it," Germany said. "They're talking about us." He turned around and saw Japan standing there, still slightly shocked by the incident earlier. He looked around, but Italy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Italy shouted as he turned the corner to join the others. "Look who I found." Italy was dragging Romano with Spain following close behind.

"Let go of me you imbecile," Romano demanded.

"What are you two doing?" Germany asked.

"Lovino threw a tantrum," Spain explained. "After he ran away, I went after him. He can run fast when he's upset."

"Shut up, bastard!" Romano yelled. "And don't talk about me like some stupid little kid."

"That's not very nice," Kaoru said. All the nations jumped and turned to face the twins. "Talking to people like that," Hikaru said," and your brother none the less."

"Shut up!" Romano shouted at the twins," don't tell me how to live my life."

"I can't bear to watch this anymore Kaoru," Hikaru hugged his brother while faking tears. "To watch two brothers bicker in such a way…" Kaoru said," Promise me we'll never wind up this way Hikaru." Many of the nations were looking at the two siblings like they were mental, except for Japan who seemed incredibly uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Will you quit it with that damn act?" Romano said," Every time I see it I want to barf."

"Well that was rude," Kaoru said as he and Hikaru came back to earth.

"Come on," Haruhi's voice came," don't you guys have something better to do? Stop picking on the poor guy."

"Actually we don't have anything else to do," the twins said," It's taking Alfred so long with the food that we're getting bored."

"Figures with you two," Haruhi said," Why don't we all go back to that sitting room. We can talk there."

"Fine," the twins sighed," Whatever you say."

The nations followed Haruhi back to the living room, where everyone turned to stare at them. All except Tamaki, who was still sulking in the corner. They sat back down as Haruhi looked around in confusion.

"Is everybody here now?"

"There's still America, France, and Britain, but they're in the kitchen," Germany replied.

"Hm…but it feels like someone-"

"Oh, that might be me…" Everyone turned to see Canada sitting politely in his seat, smiling meekly.

"Matthew? When did you get here?"

"When everyone else did…Like I said, I'm forgotten quite a lot."

"You should have spoken up then."

"I tried to but…" He laughed a little. "Anyway, about what you were saying earlier-"

A large crash was heard from the kitchen and a cloud of smoke was poking its way out of the doorway. Everyone was startled and quickly turned to where raised voices could be heard from the kitchen.

"Bastard! I told you not to put any wine in the food, frog!"

"Well, what's a little French cuisine without alcohol~?"

"Most of the guests are high school students! They shouldn't be drinking or eating anything with alcohol in it!"

"It would have boiled down eventually."

"That's not the point!"

"Dudes, calm down!"

The kitchen door slammed open as Britain and France stormed out into pretty much the middle of the living room.

"I am sick of you always ruining everything!" Britain shouted.

"Ruining?! I'm trying to perfect your cooking skills! Oh, that's right, you don't have any!"  
>Britain gasped. "You take that back!"<p>

"Non~"

"Remember that sissy little girl you had to fight your battles for you? Who was that…Joan of Arc?"

"Stop talking about her that way!"

"Ooh~ France had to have a girl help him~"

"Revolutionary War ring any bells?!"

"Wha-?! That's it, you crossed the line!"

"It was already crossed, eyebrows! Now, what are all of your imaginary friends going to do?!"

"Why, you-"

"Everyone, shut up!" Germany yelled. The room got instantly quiet.

"Hey," Haruhi said to the twins over the sound of Germany yelling. "Isn't this the type of stuff you guys usually help with?"

"Sometimes we step in but," Kaoru said. "We're in no position to do anything," Hikaru continued. "Without our king," They both finished.

These last words rung in Tamaki's ears. "Did you say?" He stood up groggily. "King!" He turned to face them and put his arms out to his sides. His eyes were sparkling and he wore a goofy smile. In the middle of Tamaki's celebration, the lights flickered and turned off. Tamaki jumped. "What was that?" he asked.

"It's just America's friend," Britain said. "Please try to ignore him." Everyone noticed that Tony had turned the game on.

"Waah!" Italy jumped and hid behind Germany, using Germany's coat to help him hide. "He's playing those games again. I hate those games. Last time I watched him play, I had nightmares for a week! And don't get me started on…"

"Hey!" Germany scolded. "Get out of there." He tried reaching for Italy who was hiding just where Germany couldn't reach him on his back.

"Italy-kun," Japan said calmly, "The games are not that scary. If you watch closely you can see that-" Before Japan could finish, America burst through the kitchen door carrying several trays of food.

"Careful, it's hot," he said placing the food down. "It's been a while since I cooked anything." He paused and looked around. "Why are the lights out?"

"You mean you just noticed that?" Hunny asked.

America spotted Tony. "Tony, dude," he said, "quit messing with the guys and come eat…Tony…bro?" Tony wasn't responding. "Haha, sorry he can get like this. That's just Tony's style." America walked over and unplugged the game. Tony looked at America and the lights came back on. "Great~ We're all here. You guys can help yourselves."

Everyone turned their attention to the recently made food that America prepared, then looked back up at him in confusion.

"Oh, right! I made beef sirloin steak and shrimp seafood pasta with a side of home fries! And for dessert I whipped up some apple pie."

"…You made all of this in only ten minutes?" Tamaki wondered in disbelief.  
>"Sure did!" America replied with a big grin. "Now let's eat!" The loud nation piled up his plate with everything, almost overflowing it. Then he took a big bite out of his steak. "Aren't you gonna have some, too?"<p>

The rest hesitantly grabbed an empty plate for themselves and took a little bit of each dish America had prepared, not wanting to offend him. As each of them took a bite, their eyes lit up.

"Hey, this isn't bad!" Italy exclaimed, a spaghetti strand hanging from his lower lip.

"Well what did you expect?"

"…I've actually never known you to be a good cook, to be honest," Britain said. "So this is better than expected."

"Hm? You just haven't tasted home-style before!"

"It is really good," Haruhi said. The rest of the Host club nodded in agreement.

"Thanks!" America replied, jabbing his fork into another steak and lifting it onto his already empty plate.

As the platters of food shrunk, each of the guests grew more and more comfortable with each other, conversing happily to one another. America told them about the time Britain got a star stuck in his head, about the first time he visited Japan's place, and when he tried googling something in the middle of World War Two. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.


End file.
